1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology has been developed, the market of display devices corresponding to a connection medium between a user and information has grown. Hence, the use of the display devices such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP) has been increasing.
The display devices have been widely used in consumer electronics such as a television and a video player and in electronics industry such as a notebook, a computer, and a cellular phone.
The display devices have been recently manufactured by attaching two panels to each other, thereby using as a reversible display device or a stereoscopic image display. Because the reversible display device may reversibly display images on the two panels, a user may view the image through the two attached panels. Because the stereoscopic image display may display a stereoscopic image on the panel, the user may view the stereoscopic image based on the control of the two panels.
In the related art, when the display devices use as the reversible display device or the stereoscopic image display, two panels are received in a structure and are fixed using the structure. However, in the related art display devices thus manufactured, one of the two panels may move. Further, one of the two panels may be divided by the other panel.